


Warm Embrace

by StardustSky



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2018 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: José and Panchito are invited to spend the holidays over in Duckburg. However, Panchito worries about José’s homesickness.





	Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The part by the fireplace was my favourite part to write from all the xmas fics I wrote. I wanted to give a sense of a peaceful Christmas night, surrounded by people we love. I hope I succeeded ♥
> 
> This one was so long, and it was a pain to edit too lol With the lack of time and the xmas rush, I didn’t have the time to polish it as much as I wanted, but I hope it’s still enjoyable to read.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone ♥

Decorating the entire McDuck manor was a big challenge, but it was a challenge Panchito _adored_.

It was Christmas Eve and Panchito thought that the McDuck manor absolutely needed some more Christmas spirit.

Decorating had always been one of his favourite holiday activities, therefore he didn’t mind doing this while waiting for the dinner.

With his everlasting energy, along with excitement to spend his first Christmas in Duckburg with his two best friends, he decided to decorate every single room of the manor.

Making his way down to the first floor, placing glittering garlands on the staircase railing, he noticed at the corner of his eye his good old friend José.

The parrot gazed outside the large window with a nostalgic expression in his eyes. Panchito immediately thought that José looked sorrowful…which worried him. He knew José very well, and knew that he was one to always be eager for the holidays.

Curiosity tainted Panchito’s worry and he walked over to the parrot, albeit, carefully so that he wouldn’t startle the other.

“Do you want to decorate with me?” Panchito asked, showing him a string of lights that José could help put on the window. “I know, you like to decorate as well.”

José smiled, he took his part of the string and helped.

“You are on your own? I thought os pathinhos were helping you.” José asked.

 “Well they did at first…We decorated the foyer and the living room together,” The rooster replied with a chuckle. “But then Louie realised that the more rooms we decorate, the more work it would be for us to take it down after…and now I am on my own.”

José laughed.

“They have a good point, you know.”

Panchito carelessly shrugged.

“This isn’t going to stop me. I will only stop when every room in this manor has been decorated…” He then glanced at the box of decoration that he had been carrying. “Or at least, until there are no more decorations left...” He added sheepishly since the box was almost empty.

He admittedly was surprised that Scrooge had so many decoration, since the old miser apparently really disliked this holiday.

“It will be gorgeous once everything is decorated.”

When he finished setting the last part of the lights, Panchito stepped back, plugged the lights and admired their work.

“Well, you are right. It really is beautiful.” José agreed.

Panchito beamed, a feeling of proud washing over him. Then there was a quiet moment between them; one that made Panchito notice once more that José was gazing outside the window instead of at the decorations.

“So are you excited for the holidays, Zé?” Panchito suddenly asked.

This question prompted a look of surprise from José.

 “I am. Why the question?”

Panchito didn’t respond, he slightly raised a brow and gave him a knowing look...It was enough for José to confess.

The parrot sighed, he didn’t know why he thought he could lie to Panchito.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am very excited and happy to be here with everyone…it’s just that it’s the first time in _years_ that I spend Christmas away from Brazil,” He chuckled as if he was saying something silly.

José sat on one of the stairs. “I suppose I am starting to be a little homesick...”

_Already…?_ Panchito though. They only arrived 2 days ago!

Panchito was shocked of course, but did not judge his friend for feeling that way. He knew that José got homesick pretty quickly.

José had always been attached to his home and Brazil, and therefore it was normal for him to feel melancholic whenever he was away. Usually when they were exploring or adventuring, it was easy for the parrot to be busy or distracted. But here, days have been rather quiet so far and uneventful, Panchito realised it must been hard.

“I can sympathise,” Panchito said kindly, sitting next to his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “It is also the first time I spend Christmas away from Mexico in a long time too. It is different here. But I am really excited about it.”

José smiled at him. Something about Panchito’s eagerness and warm smile always reassured him.

“I always wanted to spend the holidays with you and Donald,” Panchito continued. “And the fact that so many others are here too is wonderful. It makes for a lively holiday and somehow reminds me of home. It is always nice to meet new people and to make new memories with them.”

José nodded, but didn’t say a word. His eyes were glazed, mostly on the fake poinsettias decorations left in the box.

To get his friend’s attention back, Panchito gently held his hand. The parrot looked at him with curiosity as Panchito offered a smile.

“I promise it will be fun for you too! You won’t regret it José!” Without realising he softly brushed José’s fingers. “And next year, maybe we can even celebrate Christmas in Brazil together!”

“Thank you, but you really don’t need to do anything like this,” José shock his hands rapidly. “I am sure it would be very fun and I appreciate the gesture. But I assure you, my friend. I am happy, no matter where I am.”

Although, José loved the idea of spending Christmas in Brazil, it would be bothersome to everyone, especially to poor Donald who had to bring three kids along. It would add one more weight on Donald’s shoulders, and that was the last thing he wanted.

José stood up to leave before the conversation could digress further. But Panchito was still not convinced and followed him.

“It would have been a bother in the past. But now they have a pilot and can go anywhere!”

“You don’t know that. Many things can change in a year…”

“But—“

“Panchie, please don’t think too much about it!” José interrupted. “My homesickness will go away eventually. There is nothing to worry about.” He shrugged.

And before Panchito could even reply, José quickly reached for the remaining decorations left in the box.

“Now, come on! Let’s at least finish putting on these before the dinner starts! It’s getting late, you know.”

Panchito finally dropped the subject, only now realising the time.

“You can take care of the garlands and the wreath, while I will put on the last lights.” José suggested.

Panchito followed the instructions, but his conversation with José was still stirring on his mind…

He simply hoped the parrot wouldn’t leave without at least letting Donald or him know.

 

***

 

The Christmas Eve evening passed pretty quickly.

Panchito was sitting close to the warm fireplace, and so were many of the other McDuck manor residents. He stopped drumming soft Christmas melodies on his guitar, when he noticed that many were sound asleep in the living room.

After the dinner, came the caroling. And after singing together, Panchito had the idea to read some Christmas stories to the children.

It has been a family tradition from his childhood that he still holds dearly in his heart. When he was younger, he remember his tío reading Christmas stories to him, his siblings and many primos.

Tonight, he decided that it was a nice opportunity continue the tradition by reading to the four ducklings. He was even happier when he realised that the book Webby found in the library contained his favourite story from Mexico about Las Posadas.

Afterwards, Launchpad proposed that everyone should try to stay up until midnight to unwrap the gifts. And even if all agreed, almost everyone fell asleep way before then, tired from their day.

Panchito stretched his arms in the air, starting to feel drowsy as well.

Beakley had turned off the lights a few minutes earlier, only leaving the soft light of the fireplace to illuminate the big room. And along with Donald, she covered the kids (and Launchpad) with warm cozy blankets.

When the clock struck midnight, only three people were still awake in the living room.

Panchito glanced over at Scrooge, as the old duck was leaving the room.

“Merry Christmas,” He wished quietly.

“Bah humbug,” Scrooge replied, before leaving the room, though a serene smile was on his face.

Panchito smiled and looked over at Donald who was calmly asleep next to him. When the duck tucked Huey and Webby earlier, the two ducklings decided to use him as a pillow.

Donald’s irritation over that decision disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Not willing to fight, Donald let it be, snuggling them closer and slowly joined them in peaceful slumber.

“Feliz Navidad, Donald.” Panchito whispered, as he made sure to cover his friend with a blanket.

Then Panchito looked over at the last person awake in the room.

José was still reading the Christmas book from earlier by the dim light of the fireplace.

The rooster scooted closer to him to whisper.

“Feliz Natal, José.”

José stopped reading once he heard his voice and offered a warm smile. He had been so absorbed in his reading that he lost track of the time.

“Feliz Navidad to you too.” Panchito admired the gratitude in José’s eyes before the parrot started rubbing them.

“Are you getting tired?” Panchito chuckled.  

“Sim, very tired.” José replied, covering himself with the cozy blanket Donald had gave him earlier. “But I don’t want to leave the living room...the ambiance is really...soothing.”

Panchito agreed. The fireplace was really warm and cozy, and as much as he always preferred colourful environments full of life, he was grateful for this peaceful moment. He felt so comfortable being here as well.

“Well you don’t need to leave. You can stay here, many people stayed here as well and I think will stay too.” He softly put his hand on top of José’s. “I hope you are feeling better and are having a good Christmas.”

José’s eyes remained a few minutes on their hands, but he didn’t comment on it nor moved his away.

“Yes, I am…” He then snuggled closer to Panchito and rested his head on his shoulder. “Muito obrigado, Panchie…”

Panchito was a little shocked, but didn’t say anything, there was nothing to say after all.

Instead, he nuzzled José and rested his head on top of the other’s.

 

***

 

Panchito slowly fluttered his eyes open.

The sunlight of the early morning was shining right into his eyes and he regretted not closing the curtains in his guest room last night.

After finally managing to open his eyes, he realised that he wasn’t in the guest room actually, but in the McDuck living room, in front of the now died out fireplace.

Looking around the room, he saw Donald and the kids still asleep. Even Launchpad was still slumbering on the couch…but something was missing…he realised that José wasn’t anywhere in the room!

As soon as the information hit his still tired brain, Panchito completely awoke almost in a panic.

“José?!” He asked.

He immediately turned to Donald, he didn’t want to accidentally wake up the kids or start a state of panic among everyone.

“Donald! Donald! José isn’t here! Do you know where he went? Did he tell you something?” He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't hide the wavering worry in his voice.

“He…forgot…to…”The duck mumbled, before turning around to sleep on his other side. Panchito frowned.

“What?! Donald, he forgot _what_?!” He was completely confused.

 “Your friend left.”

Panchito froze when he heard these words. Words he begged were not true. He slowly turned to face the voice and saw Beakley not so far from the fireplace. She was carrying in wood to light up the fireplace again.

“What?” Panchito asked again, wanting to know more.

“I saw him leave a couple of minutes ago with his coat on.”

This alerted Panchito even more, sadness rapidly appeared in his eyes. It was then that she understood this was not an information he expected or wanted to hear.

“I’m sorry,” She genuinely added.

The rooster quickly got up. In a frantic, he put on his coat and left his scarf loosely around his neck. Before leaving he reached for his bag and immediately rushed outside not wanting to lose another second, while thoughts were rushing through his mind.

José couldn’t leave before saying goodbye to Donald and him, right? That wouldn’t be something he could do! But what if José got really homesick this morning? So homesick that he planned to leave and go back home suddenly?

Panchito didn’t even know if there was a plane in Duckburg leaving for Brazil this morning, but he didn’t want to risk it. He started to dial up a taxi.

Too caught up in his thoughts, once he stepped outside, he didn’t notice the condition of the ground and slipped on the ice, almost landing face on the snow.

“Panchito?!”

Panchito looked up and couldn’t believe his eyes for a second when he saw José…and the parrot had caught him right before he fell on the ice.

“José?!”

The parrot was looking at him with big eyes. Obviously surprised to see the rooster in such a panic state, he was barely wearing a coat and his loose scarf around his neck was almost on the ground.

“Panchie, did something happen?” José asked worried.

There was a sort moment of silence between them, enough for Panchito to think about the reality, what was happening and what he should say.

“¿Dónde estabas, José? ¡Te estaba buscando, y estaba muy preocupado!” He ran a hand over his head, trying to clearly express what was coming through his mind. “I-I thought you go really homesick and that you decided to leave in the end…”

José looked at him, still confusion in his eyes.

“Why would you think I would leave? I couldn’t…not after _someone_ very caring and wonderful wanted me to stay.” He said with a soft smile.

Panchito smiled for a second, as he heard these comforting words his body was finally relaxing. José knew…he was staying...and Panchito was glad…

“Well, more than one person cared about you staying, actually.” He replied modestly, albeit he really appreciated the compliment and couldn’t help but to blush. “But why did you get up early? I thought you hated mornings, Zé.”

The parrot chuckled. “I do. I do. But there are stuff more important than sleeping in the morning.” He shifted on his feet. “I know we said not gifts between us…but you know me.”

“You always give us something Zé…” Panchito shock his head, trying to comprehend what José was getting at.

They always promise not to get stuff for each other, but never succeed in keeping this promise. Donald would always bake something for them, José would always draw an art piece for them and Panchito would make melodies dedicated to them. “I don’t understand why it would be different this year.”

“Yes. I do have the art piece for you and Donald…but I also wanted to get you something else. Just a little thank you for caring so much about me…” He showed him a gift that he had been hiding behind his back until now. “I left it in one of my bags in Scrooge’s airplane and didn’t had much time to wrap it correctly. But I hope you like it.”

“José…” Panchito was touched. Nevertheless, he took the box and looked at it speechless.

José imagined that ever-so-energetic Panchito would rapidly open the present as soon as he would receive it. However, that wasn’t the case. Panchito did not open the gift right away.

Instead, he gestured José to wait, before rummaging in his own bag and getting another box. “Here, I also got you something special…”

José didn’t said anything, but his eyes were showing gratefulness.

And as José imagined, Panchito then looked at his own gift so cheerfully. José didn’t wrap the box, but it still had a cute bow on it. A bow Panchito was certain José spent a delicate amount of time on making it perfectly to compensate for the lack of wrapping paper. He untied the bow and opened the box to find a lovely bouquet of poinsettias. A smile crossed his face as he picked them put to admire them, but then noticed that something else was in the box.

It was a notebook. He picked the notebook and opened it to see that there was so much of José in it.

On the first page was written “ _Sempre pensando em você_ ” and had beautiful music notes design and scales through the pages, illustrated by José himself. He definitely could recognise his art style anywhere. Every page seemed to have a musical doodle or a special note on it.

Panchito beamed, loving his gift so much.

“It’s for when you need to write your lovely music. It is small enough that you can carry everywhere, but big enough so that you can easily doodle and write. I can assure you.” José said with a smile.

“ZÉ! GRACIAS!” Panchito expressed. He was about to hug him, but then stopped.

“You need to open yours, now, mi amigo.” He mentioned playfully.  

José nodded. He delicately unwrapped his gift, wondering what Panchito could have got for him. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he found a little heart-shaped pendant with a small star symbol on it.

“Panchito…This is beautiful,” He said almost speechless. “You didn’t have to…”

“Did you see how pretty it is?! I _definitely_ had too!” He expressed with so much energy and cheerfulness. “When I saw it, I immediately thought of you! And look! It’s a locked pendant!” He grabbed hold of the object and opened it. “You can put a picture in it! Now you can carry your home in your heart wherever you go!”

José eyes glimmered at the thoughtful meaning of the gift. As much as he loved Brazil, he knew he would put the picture of someone instead.

“I know it’s not the same, but maybe you will feel less homesick?” Panchito added sheepishly. “I was so afraid that you would leave without—“

Panchito wanted to tell him more, but was grasping for words the instant José suddenly embraced him tenderly.

Panchito returned the embrace with as much love and care.

“I am so happy that you didn’t leave,” The rooster ended up saying softly, feeling his heart racing.

“I am happy that I didn’t either.” José chuckled.

And when Panchito thought things couldn’t get better, José gave him a soft kiss.

“It’s kind of cold, isn’t it?” José said, holding Panchito’s cold hands and bringing them closer to his beak for soft kisses. “We should go back inside before you catch a cold, caro.”

Panchito didn’t feel the cold, but he also didn’t object.

“It’s a good idea.” He said as he placed a small kiss on José’s beak.


End file.
